


Crash Out

by Azilver



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day and a Kaiju, the pit crew make sure the Hansens get some rest.</p><p>*can be read as Hansencest or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Out

**Author's Note:**

> because so cute an image! made even cuter with Hansens!  
> [cuddling kitties!](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXcjOPT56aM)

It’s very late, or early depending on how you see it. The Hansens had been up at dawn for some emergency exercises, spent most of the afternoon training and then, just as they were getting ready for bed, a kaiju had been spotted and they’d been called out for the drop. The fight had lasted a few hours and now it was after three in the morning. 

Striker’s crew could see how close to crashing the pair were- usually they didn’t need much help getting out of the harnesses and battle suits but this morning they could do little more than lift and arm or leg as asked. Exhaustion was writ in their eyes as they were ushered out of the Jaeger and towards the showers or medical. Chuck needed to have some wrenched fingers seen to first so was forced to stay on his feet longer as Herc shuffled off to the closest showers- the pit crews on site locker room rather than the Hansen’s own quarters.

Kelly, a new programmer, was asked to keep an eye on Chuck and make sure he got his rest. She followed him into medical, watching as a sleepy-eyed doctor nudged him onto a bed, inspected his hand and set to binding the fingers. In minutes the doctor was finished and nudging the pilot out and towards the locker room. 

She followed him out, keeping back with Kelly when he shambled into the showers, already stripping off. “Not like I haven’t seen the kid starkers before but let’s give him some privacy, yeah?” She smiled tiredly at the programmer, opening a locker in the corner used to store extra gear, particularly for the Hansens, and grabbed a towel and some sweats. 

In minutes the shower turned off and they heard a confused grunt. The doc took her bundle and tossed it round the corner, receiving a happy garbled reply. There was some shuffling and stumbling, then Chuck wondered back in, hair askew and in the rumpled sweats. 

When Kelly goes to direct him back to his quarters the doc catches her by the arm and quirks her a mischievous smile. “You’re new, so just watch.”

She’s confused but Chuck’s already moving to the doorway where he stops. She can’t tell if his eyes are closed or just barely open, but he seems to look up and down the corridor before heading left. The two women follow behind him, pausing each time he does. He seems to be choosing his direction at random but in a few minutes they come to the crew’s rec room. 

“How the…?” Kelly mutters in shock as she realises why Chuck headed there. In one corner is an old pull-out couch and Hercules Hansen crashed out on top of it. 

Humming happily to himself, the younger Hansen lumbers over to the couch, knees hitting the edge he shuffles up before falling forward and curling into his dad. Herc doesn’t even wake up, just rolls over further, pulling his son into his arms; the two curling up like kittens, happy mewls included.

It’s fucking adorable.

The thing is Kelly knows that they only moved the rec room here yesterday to make room for some equipment closer to the hangar. She casts the doc a confused look, receiving a quiet laugh in return.

“It’s not the first time, we think it’s drift hangover or something. Once saw them find each other in during an evac drill during an open day. When they’re this tired, it’s like they have homing beacons or something.” She gently pulls Kelly out of the room, turns off the light, and closes the door. “Adorable bastards.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Pacific Rim. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or world, I am just borrowing them and this story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.


End file.
